


Eden

by kikiokikio



Category: The Lost City of Z
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 亚马逊上游繁星当空。





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> 也是17年的w搬来存。

Percy看着他儿子燃起火堆，年轻的脸上化开火光橘红。

Jack·Fawcett抿紧嘴，打绺的头发湿哒哒贴在脑门。他眼睛更像Nina，眼尾稍稍下垂，棕褐色明亮又强势。

丛林自泥泞中拔升稠密薄情的绿，纹理冷硬遥遥无际，每一滴水温热中包裹绵软的寒意攀附蔓藤。某一刻Jack的轮廓模糊在亚马逊生机勃发危险四伏的夏夜，像浸了水的纸页边缘又皱又软，一碰即破的落进Percy眼底。

他深吸口气，闷潮的风灌进肺里。

Jack站起身，细弱的木枝在脚下咯吱作响。他膝盖上有两块浑浊半干的泥渍，Percy却想到巧克力融化，他摘下帽子抹了把脸。

树木，泥土，雨水，汗以及一点点血腥。

年轻人带着和他一模一样的混杂气味走近，Percy坐在石头上稍稍抬头。

小Fawcett个头直逼六英尺，劲瘦结实。他变得更强壮更沉默，警惕果决，像头裁过耳的杜宾。

Jack走近，有那么两秒这身影与另一人重合。Henry·Costin也在几百个从林之夜安静地走向他，如同猎狗循着味道靠近。他儿子和他同事有多不同就有多相似。

他接过Percy湿透的外套，递给他一条干净的短斗篷。Jack在他脚边坐下，胳膊贴着他小腿，温度透过布料熨平紧绷的触感。

“地图册。”Percy拍他肩膀之前那皮面本子已经塞进他手里。装订有点松了，Jack加过一根新系带。他从裤袋里翻出铅笔头，在今天的标记下填补日期。

河流曲线蜿蜒，细短的一条浅蓝磕磕绊绊。

Percy合上记录册。

火焰的光亮在Jack深色的发梢镀了一层浅红，汗与水汽缓慢凝结成滴。Percy伸手揉揉年轻人的脑袋，揩掉他颈根淌下的汗水。

Jack膝盖支着那身湿了的外衣烤火，他在削一根木棍，顶头尖锐。Percy拍拍他的肩膀，Jack偏过头扬起视线，半明半暗，暖冷交接，他望向他。

Percy拇指碰了碰Jack的颧骨，早晨辟路被树枝刮开一条小口子，伤处结痂像小段线头色泽暗沉。

他回神，肋骨将茫然与柔软拢入胸腔。

Percy撞上Jack的视线，他栽进他眼里，滚烫而坚硬，自深处翻涌起成型的热度。他怔怔地眯起眼。

“你还好吗。”Percy问。

Jack别开目光，他咬牙。Percy掌心感到脸颊鼓动，他放下手，困惑地咀嚼犹豫和失落，任由沉默蔓延。

火堆于夜色中悄声燃烧。

儿子留给父亲一个冷淡的后脑勺，在Percy试图说点什么之前Jack凑到他膝头，半张脸压着皱巴巴的裤子，一只手揽住他小腿。

Percy的手顿了顿，最终落在Jack颈侧。

“你还好吗。”他重复。

长久的安静后Jack蹭蹭他的裤腿，“嗯。”

Percy舌底发涩，晚餐在胃里翻了个跟头，Jack头颅的重感像一根刺钉入他心脏生根发芽，长叶开花，疼痛但并不令人畏惧。Percy俯身，呼吸扫过Jack耳廓。

他额头挨着Jack鬓角。

年轻人闭上眼，他抓着Percy脚踝。

树叶碧绿升入夜空，尖顶触碰星光，遥不可及又近在咫尺。

他听到Nina，听到孩子，听到他们离开。那天Percy醒来仍泡在黑暗的沼泽底，错觉吸入鼻腔的是无尽泥水。

而Jack回来，他握紧他，面容上流过冰凉的液体，发间带着和缓的香波气息，泪水濡湿Percy的衣领，心脏搏动的声音又沉又稳。

今晚他们在亚马逊，在跃动的火焰旁，在此刻重拾一地破碎。Jack眼角干燥，头发里糅杂雨林潮气，而Percy视野中涂抹色彩瑰丽。

“你呢。”Jack轻声问。

“嗯。”

Percy眨眨眼，鼻尖埋入毛发，叹息汇入空气，风一样溜走了无踪迹。

 

END


End file.
